The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
High-efficiency switch-mode power converters operate at high switching frequencies with the benefit of smaller component sizes (e.g., transformers and inductors) and optimal efficiency. However, these benefits come at the cost of increased electromagnetic interference (EMI). Rapidly changing voltage and current signals in a power converter will internally induce unwanted noise through mutual inductance or capacitive coupling between circuit elements. One way noise propagates out of a switch-mode power converter (for frequencies less than 30 MHz) is backward through the power lines supplying power to the power converter, which then act as radiating EMI sources.